The present invention relates to a pole cover kit that provides a finished surface for a pole. More specifically, the present invention relates to covering a cylindrical pole of the type found in a basement of a residence or office where it is desired to provide a finished exterior surface.
In conventional residential and commercial construction, the structure""s first floor is typically supported by a foundation that runs around the periphery of the building as well as by a number of columns that support horizontal joists, which in turn support the flooring above the joists. These columns are typically cylindrical steel poles with one end of the pole supporting the joist above and the other end being supported by the concrete floor of the basement. The poles are often finished with paint, which is one of the few decorative solutions available. However, the exterior surfaces of the poles are often rough and unsightly. When a basement room is being finished to create a recreation room, in the case of a house, or a storage room, in the case of a commercial building, if is often desired to provide a finished exterior surface for the poles to match the decor. Therefore, there is a need for a pole cover kit that would permit to provide a finished exterior surface for the poles by, for example, applying paint, wallpaper or veneer.
This invention satisfies this need. The pole cover kit of the present invention comprises a pair of substantially elongated covers arcuated throughout their length into a semicircular form and having a pair of opposing semicircular edges and a pair of opposing straight edges. The covers can be made from xc2xdxe2x80x3 or ⅝xe2x80x3 thick plywood. Veneer can also be applied to the covers.
There is provided attachment means for fixedly attaching the covers to one another in a way that the covers form a cylinder. The attachment means can be a plurality of biscuit members and a plurality of slots, the slots disposed on the straight edges of both covers in alignment for receiving and cooperatively engaging with the biscuit members. There is also provided a glue for applying to the biscuit members and the slots, the glue is capable of effectively gluing the materials of which the biscuit members and the covers are made.
There is also provided a plurality of spacer means for placement between the pole and the cylinder formed by the covers along the length of the pole and maintaining the cylinder in a fixed position such that the cylinder is centered around the vertical axis the pole.
Each of the spacer means comprises a plurality of disks, there being an innermost and outermost disk. The disks are adapted for being concentrically oriented about the vertical axis of the pole. Each of the disks has a substantially circular outer periphery and a central substantially circular bore.
Each of the disks is being axially split into two mirror-image halves capable of connecting to one another to form the disk. The bore of the innermost disk has a diameter substantially the same as the outer diameter of the pole and the outer periphery of the outermost disk has a diameter substantially the same as the inner diameter of the cylinder.
The pole cover kit of this invention is applied to the pole by first placing the spacer means on the pole. The xe2x80x9cmirror-image halvesxe2x80x9d are placed around the pole to form the disk. The halves can be duct taped together to hold them in place. It is preferable to locate the spacer means approximately 10-12 inches from the top of the pole and 10-12 inches from the bottom. Depending on the diameter of the pole, additional spacer means can be placed to accommodate the interior diameter of the covers. The biscuit members are then glued in the slots and the covers are held together until the glue dries. Nylon ties or C-clamps can be used for holding the covers together until the glue dries. Once the covers are securely in place, paint or wallpaper can be applied to the covers. Alternatively, veneer can be applied to the covers.